


The Adventures of RKitty and Reepossum (Nate & Vermin)

by Nouna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Animals, Art, Cat, Digital Art, Dog - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Opossum, Ratman-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouna/pseuds/Nouna
Summary: Imagine Detective Reed as the scratchiest opossum in town.RK900 is the prettiest of Cat-models created by cyberlife.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 47
Kudos: 96





	1. The night of their meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorganOfTheFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/gifts).




	2. Meme your heart out

[here](https://caroll-in.tumblr.com/post/630682007888887808/the-pic-above-is-not-only-100-self-indulgent-but) you have a brilliant human alternative!!


	3. Watch your back

f


	4. Minor Malfunctions




	5. Break Up




	6. Emotional Support




	7. Bathtime




	8. Birthday




	9. Halloween




	10. Hallow Kitty Lantern




	11. Tail Meassuring Contest




	12. Five Minutes Later




	13. Halloween - Kitty costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reality of Halloween isn't quite as funny if your human thinks you are the absolute cutest -+*


	14. Battlestations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna fuck with the baddest and maddest possum Detroit has to offer...?


	15. Battlestations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate wasn’t built to fight, but to be an intelligent companion who looks pretty. He is perfect at both, of course, but when the CA-K9 of the police station start to fuck with him he is not in the best position to make them fuck off again. 
> 
> That’s Vermins job. He’s pretty much perfect at that - not so much at being intelligent and looking pretty, though.


	16. The Other Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meanest CA-K9 is called Bobby and is absolutely superior to anyone because people loved him enough to even scribble a name on his chassis. That means he’s the best boy!
> 
> Who cares if Nate is newer, shinier, and cuter than him when Bobby can bring his human another violent shooter for lunch. Nate can’t do that! HAH!


	17. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate is just this tiny little bit more active than his little friend

**Author's Note:**

> In this little Adventure you can admire how my brain does with the details.   
> Things switch around a hell of a lot. Sometimes a clip is left even if it should be right.   
> sometimes the kitty has socks and sometimes not. Sometimes the Opossum coat is fluffy and sometimes not.   
> With every update I forget something and maybe I fix it later. 
> 
> It's the same with my fanfiction, but with a 20-30k fic nobody seems to notice much if I switch between months or even between the time of day. Or they don't tell me. 
> 
> Huh. Weak Memory is kinda funny.


End file.
